Hermanos reales?
by Mey Mcarty
Summary: UA Inu No Taisho se casa con Sonomi y entonces Sesshomaru y Ahome son hermanos... cap 1 solo hay momentos de su infancia romace a partir del cap 2
1. Chapter 1

**HERMANOS REALES?**

_**Es un sesshome aunk al principio no lo parezca es romance vale? Asi que leerlo entero porfavor en este cap sera solo la introduccion vamos que en este no hay todavia romence pero lo habra pronto =P**_

_**de momento solo son algunos momentos de su vida de pequeños!**_

Era una boda preciosa, posiblemente la mejor boda del año, ya que era la boda de el gran señor Inu No Taisho, al dia siguiente salio en el periodico, pero trargiversando las cosas, como siempre, claramente decia que Inu No se habia casado con una chica ya embarazada, de hecho era asi pero las circunstancias no eran exactamente como se especificaba en los medios... ya que ella... bueno eso ya se descubrira mas adelante =P

7 meses mas tarde esa misma pareja se encontraba en el hospital, era la hora de que naciera la pequeña niña...

-Papa... porque estas tan feliz? Le querras mas que a mi? - pregunto un niño xiquito de apenas 3 años.

-Pero que tonterias dices! Sesshomaru, sabes que tu eres mi hijo y que siempre te querre! - le tranquilizo su padre, Inu No.

-Señor! La niña ya esta aqui! Desea pasar a verla? - dijo el doctor.

-Por supuesto que si!

-Yo puedo ir papa?- pregunto un inocente Sesshomaru, el padre miro al doctor y este asintio dejandoles pasar.

Ya dentro Sesshomaru fruncio el ceño al oir esos llantos que penetraban en los oidos pero al ver a la pequeña le saco una sonrisa y pidio si podia coerla en brazos, y en cuanto la cogio la niña paro de llorar y se quedo viendo a su nuevo hermano lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sesshomaru se agrandara mas todavia.

-Sessh... como no hemos decidido un nombre todavia... te gustaria ponerselo tu?- pregunto su madrasta con una gran sonrisa

El se quedo mirando embobado a la pequeña y en un susurro lo pronuncio, casi sin darse cuenta...

-Ahome... ¡Se llamara Ahome!

Y asi se quedo la familia sonriendo todos observando a la pequeña Ahome.

**Sessh POV**

Ya habia pasado un año desde que nacio mi hermana! Yo estaba todas las tardes con ella y solo comia si era yo el que le daba de comer! Realmente me encantaba Ahome!

Pero una tarde en particular me hizo muy feliz... esa fue la tarde en que dijo su primera palabra, un dia que siempre recordare.

-Ahome... hola... soy yo, Sesshomaru. -dije, aunque sabia que no me entendia me gustaba habarle.

-Sabes que? Hoy en la escuela he jugado con Bankotsu, me ha dicho que te dijera hola de su parte... ummh... creo que le gustas... - eso no se porque me enfurecio, Ahome era solo MIA!

-Seeeeeh! - ah! Ese ruido lo habia hecho Ahome? Me gire y la vi frunciendo el ceño, concentrada e intentando decir algo... tenia una cara muy graciosa, jajajajajaja!

-Sesomumaaaaamu! - como! Eso... eso era mi nombre? Note como se me ponia una gran sonrisa y le dije suave, Sesshomaru, es Sesshomaru...

-Sesomumaaaaamu! jajajajajajaja! - grito ella feliz y yo sonrei aun mas.

-Mama! Mama! - me gire y busque a mi madre me voltee y le grite a Ahome que esperara que enseguida volvia y me lanze corriedo en direccion al despacho de Sonomi, la llamaba mama solo porque ella me lo habia pedido, pero ella no era mi madre de verdad, era una de mentira que se habia buscado mi padre para ser feliz.

-Hola Sesshomaru, que sucede, hijo? -me dijo con esa voz tan dulce, a pesar de que habia entrado en su despacho sin llamara, si hubiera sido papa... me estremeci solo de pensarlo...

-E-es... Ahome... - dije jadeando por la falta de aire

-QUE! QUE LE HA PASADO A MI NIÑAA!- yo sabia que ella queria mas a Ahome... despues de todo era su verdadera hija...

-Na-nada... es solo que... ha dicho su primera palabra! - dije sonriendo! ^^

-Voy enseguida, vamos Sesshomaru! - nos dirijimos a su habitacion y cuando llegamos le dije, ves? Ya estamos aqui... te dije que volveriamos enseguida...

-Jajajajajaja! Sesomumaaamu! jajaja! - se reia demasiado esta niña u.u

-Ha-ha dicho tu nombre Sesshomaru! - dijo feliz y yo me alegre mucho, pues no eran imaginaciones mias, de verdad era mi nombre!

**Ahome POV**

Me desperte abrazada a Sesshomaru y sonrei, yo ya tenia 6 años y mi hermano 9 nos pasabamos el dia juntos, y jugabamos aunque solo me sonreia a mi, me parecia estraño, pero... no queria que le sonriera a nadie mas, asi que estaba bien, porque Sessh era MIO.

-Sessho...Sessho... - nada, no despertaba... mmmm... jejej creo que lo intentare...

-Sesshomaruuuu!

-AAAAH! eh? Que? Uff... eres tu Ahome, me has asustado... - sonrei y el me sonrio a mi, me encantaba su sonrisa, relamente queria a mi hermano.

-Te quiero Sessh!

-Eh? P-porque me dices esas cosas Ahome? Pe-pero... yo tambien te... quiero... - jeje! Lo sabia, pero me encanta que me lo diga! ^^

**Sessh POV**

Yo ya tenia 13 años y aun asi seguia jugando a estas cosas... no podia ser que el hijo de Inu No Taisho se andara jugando a las escondidas con una xiquita de 10 años! Aunque... esa niña era mi hermana y me encantaba jugar con ella pero nunca lo admitiria! ...

Me he vuelto mas frio, no me gusta mostrar mis emociones, solo lo hago de vez en cuando, y solo con Ahome, ella siempre es tan feliz, simpre tan alegre, tan maravillosa! jejeje ella era sencillamente mi Ahome, y si, era mia, era mi hermana, era mi pequeña hermanita ado-

-Te pille! jajajajajaja! - Maldicion! Iba tan metido en mis poensamientos que no la he oido llegar! La mire y me sonrio y yo hice una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado que basto para que ella sonriera aun mas, voltee la cabeza y heche a andar.

-Esperame Sessh! No seas tan cruel! - jajajajajaja! Me encantan sus expresiones, es tan graciosa! Cuando al fin me alcanzo me agarro de la mano feliz, eso me confundio pero no lo demostre en mi rostro solo la mire y ella me entendio y alzo los hombros, asi que no le di importancia y caminamos juntos hacia casa cogidos de la mano...

**continuara! xDDD**

**ya se k puede k no os alla gustado muxo pero weno os prometo k el siguiente cap ya abra algo jejejej xDDD **


	2. Chapter 2

_**HERMANOS REALES?**_

_**Ohayoo! 3**_

_**antes de la conty m gustaria darle las grasis a todos los k an leido mi fic y sobretodo a los k and ejado reviews ais k grasis Lilimona, Luna, **_

_**Flor-VIB412, hekate ama, **_**La** **Lolisshhinniaa**_** (menudo nombre jeje =P) y una pregunta shinystar200 y shiny star 200 son la misma persona nop? Weno sea komo sea m gustaria decirte k para tu felicidad xDD desde un principio era sessh el k se enamoraba primero =P**_

_**oh! y La Lolisshhinniaa el pork de k sesshy se alla vuelto fri se descubrira mas adelante ;)**_

cap.2

**Sesshomaru POV**

-Sesshomaruuuu...despierta... - uh? Que pasa ahora?

-mmh... - dije al darme la vuelta, no queria despertar, no todavia...

-Que? - m-me habia dado un beso... ahome? ya se que era mi hermana y que estaba claro que podia darme un beso en la mejilla, pe-pero...

-Que pasa? Esque no te gusta que tu hermanita te despierte con un beso? - me pregunto Ahome tan tierna...

-Pues claro que puedes, es solo...que... me a sorprendido, vale? - genial me estaba ruborizando! Porque a mi?

-Vamos baja a desayunar! Que es mi primer dia de preparatoriaa! -ufff... claro como este año ya tenia que ir a la preparatoria me tenia que despertar mas pronto no? Como ella ya tenia 13 años y empezaba la preparatoria me tocaba levantarme mas temprano, que tengo 16 años llevo 3 años madrugando... pero no me he acostumbrado todavia

-Ya voy, ya voy...

-Bieeeeen! te quiero Sessh! Eres el mejor hermano del mundo! - uh? Porque eso me habia doldido? No se supone que tendria que estar feliz? Pero... me habia doldido que dijera que era su hermano favorito? Ugh! Ay estaba otra vez esa especie de pinchazo en el pecho...porque seria?

Baje a desayunar, aunque no tenia apetito, pero tenia que desayunar, sino...me arrepentiria...

-Sesshy! Sesshy! Mirameee! Te gusta como me queda el uniforme? - ugh! Me gustaba y a la vez no me gustaba que me llamara Sesshy...

Me gire y vi a Ahome bajar por las escaleras con su uniforme... habia visto millones de veces ese uniforme, todas las chicas de la preparatoria lo llevaban, pero... jamas me lo habia maginado en Ahome... era tan... wow! Me fije bien en ella primero en su cara, se hermosa cara, con esa radiante sonrisa que la hacia ver tan infantil, me fije un poco mas y me di cuenta de que estaba un poco sonrojada... porque? Acaso era por el calor? Luego bale la vista y vi como la camisa realzaba sus... p-pechos... umh... no tendria que ruborizarme y sentirme acalorado solo por mi hermana... supongo que es por la edad, si! Definitivamente era por la edad! No podia ser otra cosa, mire de nuevo y me di cuenta de que llevaba escote y se le habia movido la manga y que se podia ver el tirante del sujetador... cosa... que no ayudo nada a la situacion, me la imagine en sujetador, y... mmm... el calor aumento bastante digamos... decidi que no estaba bien observar asi a Ahome asi que baje la vista pero fue el siguiente error que cometi... el ver sus caderas y luego sus largas piernas, que se veian muuucho, esa minifalda no me gustaba... bueno... si, pero no!

-Sessh? Porque te has quedado embobado y estas tan rojo? - mierda! No me habia dado cuenta de que me estaba mirando fijamente!

-Ammh... yo... -y ahora que decia?

-Entonces te gusta como me queda... o no? - que si em gustaba? Por supuesto que si!

-Si...

-Porque tienes que ser siempre tan frio... umph... - la habia hecho rabiar eso me encantaba, me encantaba ver como se le inflaban los mofletes al enfurruñarse

-Oh! Has sonreido! Deberias sonreir mas a menudo te ves atractivo cuando sonries! Seguro que conquistarias a todas las chicas ;) - oh no! Mas sonrojo no porfavor! No me gusta sonrojarme! Debo contralarlo! No debo mostrar mis sentimientos!

-Bien, vamos Sesshumaru!

-Un momento! Vas a salir asi! vas a dejar que te vean asi? - que? estaba de broma no? No podia permitir que vieran a Ahome asi! Iba demasiado provocativa! no peromitire que otros hombre la vean vestida asi!

-Pero si es el uniforme Sessho... - eh...ammm... es verdad... no lo habia pensado...!

-Lose...era una broma...

-Broma? El gran Sesshomaru Taisho haciendo una broma? No me lo puedo creer!

-Pues creetelo vale niña!

-Niña tuu!

-Soy hombre, por loq eu no puedo ser una niña...

-Noooo... tu no eres un hombre eres un crio estupido! Adios! M e voy sin ti idiota!

PUUUM! Toma portazo... mira que a veces es exagerada la niñita esta...

**Ahome POV**

Llego tarde llego tarde llego tarde llego tardeeee! aaaaah! No me puedo creer que Sesshomaru se alla ido sin mi!

Ahora me tocara ir corriendo, porque no pienso coger un taxi! Ya le gritare en su moemnto ahora debo concentrarme en que no me atropelle un coche, jeje.

Cogi el movil y llame a Sango

-Ahome? - espere...sabia lo que tocaba ahora asi que alege el celular de mi oreja y espere...

-Se puede saber donde coño estas Ahomee!

-Amh...uuh...etto... -genial, no sabia que decirle...

-Como no corras llegaras tarde, de nuevo... y sabes lo que pasara no? Que suspenderas la asignatura! -ya loseeee...no hacia falta que me recordara lo mal que iba en los estudios, seguramente papa y mama se enfadaran muuuucho si suspendo AY DIOS! no quiero ver a papa enfadadooooo! Corre Ahome! Corre con todas tus fuerzas!

-Sango...podrias entretener al profesor? Porfavor? - cruze los dedos esperando una respuesta positiva, y ahi me quede esperando, como no contestaba decidi colgar, seguramente miroku le habia quitadoe l telefono porque habia llegado el profesor u.u

Llegue a clase y el profesor me dijo que si sabia loq ue me esperaba yo di un laaargo suspiro y me sente en mi puesto al lado de Sango.

Ahora que ya estoy mas tranquila deberia decir que ya tengo 15 años, para cumplir los 16 no dentro de mucho y que mi "adorado" hermanito que me ha dejado en casa, de nuevo, ya tiene 18 deberia de haber dejado ya los estudios pero el muy lerdo ha repetido jajaja! Yo siempre me las apaño para aprobar no tengo ni idea de como xDD

-Bien chicos! Hoy vamos a hacer cambio de sitio, asi que porfavor levantense! . Oh! No! No quiero estar con alguien al lado que no sea sango espero que me toque miroku! por lo menos lo conozco los demas al ser amigos de Kykio son maleducados conmigo... y solo porque segun ella yo le flirteo a su novio Inuyasha, que por cierto es un bombon de primera *o* estoy chiflada de el desde los 14, pero no ligo con el porque se que no tengo posibilidades.

Sango me miro y em guiño un ojo, cosa que no entendi, quizas nos habia tocado juntas otra vez! Mire a la pizarra y...

-Aaaaaah! - mierda! Se me habia escapado, ahora estaba roja como un tomate todos me estaban mirando!

-Lo siento Ahome no volvere a pisarte, te duele mucho? - eh? Que si me dolia el que? Mire a miroku al decirme eso, y entonces comprendi, todos volvieron con sus cuchicheos de siempre y no le dieron importancia

-Gracias miroku! - le susurre al oido el me sonrio de vuelta, uff menos mal y pensar que podrian haber descubierto que habia gritado porque... IBA A SENTARME CON INUYASHAAAA! yay! esto era genial! Tengo unas ganas de contarselo a Sesshy! Seguro se alegrara por mi!

**taatatachaaaan! xDDD**

**k cara s ele kedara a nuestro sessh kuandos e entere xDD**

**se habra dado kuenta ya sessh se sus sentimientos?**

**habra alguna relacion entre inuyasha y ahome...?**

**jajaja xDD grasis por leeeeer =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**HERMANOS REALES?**

_**Antes del capitulo siguiente me gustaria darle las gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic y sobretodo a los que an dejado reviews asi que gracias Lilimona, Luna, **__**Flor-**__**VIB412**__**, hekate ama, **__**La**_ _**Lolisshhinniaa, **__**shinystar200 y**__**azuldcullen.**_

_**Y a todos los que han preguntado si son hermanos de sangre, es una pregunta que no puedo responder, sorry, jajaja xDD**_

_**Apartir de ahora Sesshomaru tiene 18 años y Ahome 15.**_

_cap. 3_

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

_Ugh! No me puedo creer que yo vaya a llegar tarde de nuevo por su culpa...! Asi que me fui sin ella, seguramente Ahome me mataria, pero eso ya lo pensaria mas tarde..._

_Llegue a tiempo y nada mas entrar por la puerta ya tenia a Kagura dandome por saco, porque siemrpe me molestaba! Me ponia de los nervios y solo porque ella decia que era su novio... claro... que desde mi punto de vista solo era una pesada, porfavor! Solo porque me haya acostado con ella una vez no significa que seamos novios!_

_-Sesshy...que te pasa? Estas muy pensativo hoy... -que estaba pensativo! Siempre estoy igual!_

_-Callate, y no me llames asi, lo odio! - le dije chillando a lo que ella se enfado y empezo a discutir diciendo que esa no era forma de tratar a una novia, etc. Realmente la odiaba, le eche una mirada de odio y se callo enseguida y se fue con Kanna y Naraku...porfin! No se parecia en nada a Ahome... ella era tan amable, aunque tambien era muy furiosa...pero me da igual porque se ve hermosa hasta cuando esta enfada, ay! Ahora tenia ganas de verla... como puede ser? Si la acabo de ver hace 5 minutos si llega! Y ademas la proxima vez que la viera estaria hecha una furia...Maldicion! Pero si solo es mi hermana, no debo pensar esas cosas... ella nunca se fijara en mi..._

_Las clases se termianron y me fui rapido a casa no queria encontrarme a Ahome y que me gritara._

_Cuando llegue a casa me sente en el sofa y me dispuse a ver la tele, cuando se escucho el ruido de las llaves asi que voltee esperando ver entrar a una Ahome furiosa, pero..._

_-Sesshy! - me estaba abrazando? Pero... porque? Deberia estar enfadada, no...alegre._

_-Hola. _

_-A que no sabes que me ha pasado hoy? - ah! Ahi estaba la razon de que no me hubiera gritado tan feliz...le habia pasado algo..._

_-Que? _

_-Me voy a sentar al lado de I nuyasha! - que? Y estaba feliz por ese imbecil asqueroso!_

_-No te sientes con el! Es un imbecil asqueroso! Y te hara daño! Te lo prohibo! - me levante y la agarre de los hombros, estaba furioso de verdad!_

_-Auch! Sesshomaruu... me haces daño... - la mire y la solte de inmediato, la habia agarrado muy fuerte y le habia clavado las uñas me acerque a su hombro y vi que le habia hecho sangre la mire a los ojos pidiendo disculpas y ella solo asintio y la abrace...me encantaba sentirla en mis brazos, me pregunto como se sentiria el besarla, si con un simple abrazo ya estaba en el extasis, como se sentiria el besarla... tendria que ser...lo mejor, estaria en el paraiso, sonrei ante la idea de tener sus rosados labios contra los mios..._

_-Oye Sesshomaru...porque te importa que me siente con Inuyasha? - mierda! Y ahora que puñetas le decia!_

_-Ammm... pues porque no me gusta. - ..._

_-Ya, eso lo he notado... pero, porque?_

_-Pues porque me da malas vibraciones y punto vale! - la solte muy a mi pesar y me fui directo a mi habitacion, note como me seguia, pero al llegar le cerre la puerta en la nariz y ella susurro algo que no llegue a entender y se fue, dejandome solo, y maldiciendome por haber actuado sin pensar, si no el hubiera gritado que no se sentara con ese chucho __asqueroso...pero esque... ella estaba enamorada de el desde hace 2 años, no puedo evitar odiarle me sente en mi ventana y me recoste mirando el jardin, el enorme jardin que teniamos, y la vi, alli sentada en el arbol de sakura, sonrei ya que me acorde que ella olia a eso, a las flores de sakura era un olor maravilloso, aunque en pocas ocasiones habia podido olerlo...me quede mirandola, admirando su sonrisa al observar el arbol, ese arbol le encantaba, una vez se quedo dormida en el y yo fui a despertarla, pero me agarro y me tiro al suelo con ella, yo me quede quieto disfrutando de su cercania, y entonces desperto y me levante deprisa y me gire para que no notara mi sonrojo... sonrei de nuevo, esa chica me hacia sonreir demasiado..._

_**Ahome POV**_

_No comprendia poque se habia enfadado, ahora deberia ir a pedirle disculpas, me dirigi al arbol de sakura, y me acorde de cuando desperte alli en brazos de Sesshomaru, y como el se habia levantado estrepitosamente y girado, luego me dijo que era hora de comer, y que la mesa ya estaba preparada, que me habia venido a buscar, el Sesshoamru de aquel entonces mostraba mas sus sentimientos... pero sin embargo ahora ya no... porque? Pero a mi me dedicaba dulces sonrisas de vez en cuando, me encnataba su sonrisa, me hacia sentir un hormigueo en el vientre...sonrei ampliamente y me quede admirando mi arbol, el arbol en el que casi siempre se escondia Sesshomaru cuando jugabamos a las escondidas, y sonrei todavia mas, entonces voltee y mire hacia su ventana, lo vi alli sentado, como muchas otras veces pensando, me pregunto que era exactamente lo que habia hecho para que se enfadara, lo vi levantarse e irse._

_Me quede alli sentada por largo rato, pensando..._

_Luego decidi que ya era tiempo de averiguar que le pasaba a Sesshomaru, asi que me dirigi hacia la casa, entre en el salon, no estaba viendo la tele, luego me asome a la sala de juegos, tampoco estaba jugando a los videojuegos, pase por la cocina, pero tampoco estaba alli, ni en el comedor, ni en al salita, asi que decidi que estaria en su habitacion, no le gustaba que entrasen en su habitacion sin permiso, pero en ese moemnto me daba igual, asi que fui hacia alli y cuando llegue toque la puerta...toque otra vez...y otra...lo llame pues me estaba impacientando y molestando a la vez, lo llame de nuevo, ya estaba bien! Iba a entrar quisiera o no!_

_Entre y lo que vi me quito toda la furia que tenia, estaba durmiendo en su cama... me acerque y le mire la cara, estire la mano para acariciarle la mejilla pero ubo algo que me retubo, algo que izo que no le tocara y me sente en el suelo y me quede mirandolo por alrgo rato, notaba que respiraba tan tranquilamente... y sin pensarlo, me acerque, inconscientemente, queria sentir su respirancion, coloque mi mano en su pecho, y note como subia y bajaba, respiraba tan profundamente...me acerque mas, y mas, queria sentir su profunda respiracion contra la mia, queria sentirlo a el, solamente a el, no queria nada mas, solo queria sentirlo, solo eso, y me acerque mas, note su respiracion chocando contra la mia y suspire de pura felicidad, estire la mano libre y le aparte un mechon travieso de su precioso cabello platedo, era suave, hacia tanto tiempo que no le tocaba el pelo...ahora lo tenia mucho mas largo que la ultima vez, queria tocarlo, queria fundir mis dedos con esa larga cabellera brillante, queria, queria, queria...! queria hacer tantas cosas, me acerque mas, y aprete mi mano en su pecho todavia mas, puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie con suavidad, entorne los ojos y me acerque..._

_**Tataaaan!**_

_**Ya esta hasta aqui lo dejo, jejeje! XD**_

_**Que pasara?**_

_**Sesshomaru despertara?**_

_**Ahome le besara?**_

_**Solo yo lo se =P**_

_**Bss y gracias por leer!**_


	4. Chapter 4

**HERMANOS REALES?**

**Ohayoo! ^^**

**Gracias a todos por dejar reviws y gracias tambien a los que leen aunque no comenten xDD**

**Ah! ****La Lolisshhinniaa**** me gustaria decirte que Sesshomaru se acosto con Kagura porque...ammm...dejemoslo en qeu se acuesta con muchas chicas, jajaja, con casi todas las de su clase... xD**

**Bien aqui va el cap. =P**

cap.4

**Ahome POV**

_Aprete mi mano en su pecho todavia mas, puse mi mano en su mejilla y la acaricie con suavidad, entorne los ojos y me acerque...entonces, note que Sesshomaru s emovia y me aleje a toda prisa! Note que el corazon em latia que ponia mas roja que un tomate, y no me atrevia a mirar hacia Sesshomaru, al fin le mire, y mi sorpresa fue que estaba dormido! Ufff...! Un moemnto! Como que ufff? Iba a b-besar a mi hermano! puse mi amno en mi frente, debia tener fiebre o algo asi, proque vamos, por dios! Era Sesshoamru! Sali de su habitacion con la cabeza gacha, seguia roja, y el corazon em seguia palpitando, recorde el sentimiento de tener su respiracion entremezclandose con la mia y corri mas deprisa, debia detener estos sentimientos ya! Era mi hermano!_

_**Sesshoamru POV**_

_Menudo sueño habia tenido...era normal en mi tener esos sueños en los que Ahome me besaba, pero esta vez juro que habia sentido su repiracion y su mano acariciandome de verdad! Pero eso no podia ser, era un enfermo, querer hacerle esas cosas a una hermana es amlo, no es normal...!Debia desahogarme de alguna manera, sali de mi haitacion, llamaria a alguna de mis "amigas", pense en llamar a Kagura, pero...entonces...me dejaria menos en paz todavia...!_

_Cuando llegue al salon vi a Ahome la salude, y no em contesto, eso me estraño asi que me acerque a ella pero me miro y se fue apresuradamente hacia su habitacion...me estaba evitando? Pero...porque? Bueno ahora no le di mucha importancia, o al menos eso pense yo... pero despues me di cuenta de que iba todo el camino pensando en que le podria haber hecho...asi que di media vuelta y volvi a casa._

_Llegue y me dirigi hacia su habitacion, entre sin tocar._

_-Que haces Sesshoamru! No puedes entrar sin permiso! Yo no entro sin permiso a tu habitacion! -uh? Se habia sonrojado al decir eso ultimo...porque seria? _

_-Uh...como sea... que te pasa? Antes me has evitado..._

_-Qu-que? Y-yo no te he evitado! ... - ubo un silencio un poco incomodo y al final decidi darme la vuelta e irme de alli,ya que estaba malgastando mi timepo en nada..._

_-A donde vas? _

_-A mi habitacion, a donde iba a ir... _

_-Nose...como antes te habias ido... _

_-No me habias dicho adios..._

_-Uh? - me miro confundida, no entendiendo lo que pasaba, y yo me gire y ahora si, me fui dejandola confundida..._

_-Lo...siento...- el que? No decirme adios?_

_-Ummh..._

_-Siento haber dudado de ti cuando no querias que me sentara con Inuyasha... pero... aun asi me voy a sentar con el, solo que si no quieres no hablare con el, despues de todo si no te fias de el... yo tampoco. - me miro y me dirigio una pequeña sonrisa, pero yo sabia que tras esa sonrisa habia una mirada triste, yo sabia que ella realmente queria hablar con el, sabia que lo deseaba, probablemente nod e la misma manera que yo a ella, pero a su manera, lo deseaba... y eos me ponia furioso...mucho!_

_-Haz lo que quieras, por mi como si el es el padre de tus hijos... - que? Yo habia dicho eso? No era verdad, por favor no hagas caso a mi estupido orgullo, por favor..._

_-Ah...y-yo...etto... - estaba roja, como un tomate, sonrei, me gustaba verla asi, era a-do-ra-ble... pero entonces me enfureci ya que reocrde que estaba asi por el hecho de tene rhijos el el chucho podrido... me di la vuelta y emf ui enfada volee a verla y estaba tartamudeando, sin saber que decir, haciendo gestos extraños, e intentando hablar... me fui, mas enfurecido todavia llegue a mi ahbitacion y tire el primer mueble que vi, luego me sente en la cama y repire profundamente, contando, 1,2,3,4...ugh! Era culpa mia! Era cukpa mia que se ubiera imaginado eso!_

_**Ahome POV**_

_Te-tener hijos con... Inuyasha...? que cosas que decia Sesshomaru, lo mire, peor... no estaba! cuando se habia ido? Bueno eso ahora no importa me acoste en mi cama, pensando en Inuyasha en sus hojos en su pelo, en sus pectorales, que solo habia tenido la suerte de ver uan vez, pero que se hbian quedado gravados en mi mente, note como una sonrisa se iba formando en mis labios, no lo pude evitar, aunque no quisiera... se formaba sola, cerre los ojos, y mi sonrisa se ensancho al imaginamre besando sus finos labios, que simepre iban decorados con una amplia sonrisa... recuerdo que una vez me sonrio a mi y solo a mi, lo que no recuerdo es porque... so recuerdo que cuando me sonrio todo lo que habia pasado hasta entonces ese dia se me olvido, jajaja!_

_No se en que momento me dormi pero desperte con muchisima hambre me dirigi a la cocina y cogi lo primero que vi no sabia que era, estaba dormida, iba a bebermelo, lo incline, y cuando estaba a punto de caer en mi boca y saciarme..._

_-Ahome! Pero que haces! Vas a beber alcohol? -eh? Mire el bote y entorne los ojos y entonces fue cuando em di cuenta de que era cerveza, rei tontamente._

_-La quieras? No voy a guardarla abierta... -Sesshomaru al cogio y se la bebio mientras yo buscaba alguna otra cosa, cogi una tarrina de helado de chocolate y empeze a comer, Sesshoamru cogio otra cucharilla y empezo a comer conmigo, me sonrejo por su cercania, y la respiracion se me entrecorto al recodar, lo que habia pasado, hace poco... no lo mire, por miedo a que descubriera mi enrviosismo... cuando terminamos tire la tarrina y me fui hacia mi habitaciona seguir durmiendo..._

_-A donde vas? Sabes la hora que es?-mire el reloj de la cocina y madremia! Eran ya las 7:30! ebtraba a las 8:00 corri entre en mi cuarto y me vesti rapidamente, me peine, epro tenia el pelo demasiado alboratado de tanto dormir... a saber a que hora me dormi ayer pude que a las 8 de la tarde, y normalmente me acostaba a las 11 de la noche pasadas! Asi que em hice una coleta cuando de por imposible l tarea de peinarlo... suspire cuando termine las 7:50... baje las escaleras y Sesshomaru estaba esperandome ya en su auto, me subi y cerre de un portazo Sesshomaru arranco y empezo a discutir, que si no debia cerrar la puerta de golpe, que si debia tratar a su auto con mas respeto, que lo mirara cuando me estaba riñendo, etc._

_Llegue a timepo en mucho timepo, Sango quedo impresionada me snete en mi sitio, pero... lamentablemente ese dia Inuyasha no habia ido clases... las clases pasaron muuuuuy lentamente, cuendo llego la hora del almuerzo Sango, Miroku y yo nos fuimos a la cafeteria encontrarnos con Rin, que iba a otra clase... _

_-Ahomeee! A que no sabes que? - Me grito al oido al haberme dado un abrazo, dejandome sorda..._

_-Que? - dije en un apenas susurro, no ni si lo habia oido..._

_-Hoy me he chocado con el gran Sesshomaru! - me dijo con los ojos llenos de estrellas...cosa que no entendi..._

_-Y que tiene eso?_

_-Como que que tiene eso Ahome, Sesshomaru es el amor platonico de Rin desde hace... quien sabe cuanto! - me dijo Sango, pero... como? Porque me habia dado un ligero pinchazo en el pecho..._

_-Enserio? Oooooooh... ven Rin! - la agarre de la amno y heche a andar rapidamente..._

_-Pe-pero... Ahome... a donde vamos? _

_-Voy a presentarte a tu amor platonico, jejeje...- otra vez! Me habia dolido... no entendia porque?_

_-Qu-que? Lo conoces?_

_-Sip! -le dije con una gran sonrisa, la mire y vi que ella estaba sonrojada, jeje, a veces era tan mona..._

_Llegamos a su clase._

_-Hey! Ahome, preciosa... ven aqui... - me dijo Bankotsu, el era realmente guapo y atractivo, pero era un presumido tonto, no era mi tipo aunque segun parece yo si... u.u_

_-Hola Bankotsu... sabes donde esta Sesshomaru?_

_-Aqui... - me gire para encontrarme con el , mi corazon dio un salto, me sorprendi_

_-Sesshy! - lo abrace y el correspondio mi abrazo me sonroje un poco... antes lo abrazaba y no me sonrojaba..._

_-Que haces aqui Ahome? -oh! Es verdad... Rin!_

_-Oh, veras... queria presentarte a mis amigas, esuqe como yo conozco a tus amigos, pero tu a los mios no... infle los cachetes, y el me miro, y por un segundo sonrio, pero se resistio, yo sonrei, me gustaba verlo sonreir, aunque fuera solo un poco!_

_-Mira estas es Sango! Y este es Miroku, y esta Rin! - vi furia? Cuando le presente a Miroku... no! Imposible! Porque iba a ser asi? Mire a Rin y estaba embobada, jajajaja! Intente aguantrame la risa, y la hice reaccionar..._

_-Encantado de conocerlos, le estrecho la mano a Sango, y Miroku, luego se acerco a Rin, demasiado! Me estaba enfureciendo, pero... no sbaia el poruqe, se acerco a su oido, le susurro algo, que izo sonrijar a Rin, me enfureci aun mas, y luego se acerco a su mejilla y le dio un beso, luego vi que se acercaba a sus labios y sali corriendo de alli noq ueria ver eso! Note que alguien venia detras de mi y me agarro del brazo em gire y vi Sesshomaru, le mire a los ojos, y vi que estaba confundido... voltee, no queria mirarlo..._

_**tataaan!**_

_**Ya esta, hasta aqui llegue jajaja! **_

_**Bueno gracias a todos los que han leido mi fic y plis dejen reviws =P**_

_**oh! y estoy subiendo casi todos los dias porque ahora mismo empezaran las clases y yardare ams en subir los caps.**_

_**Bss...Mery-chii =D**_


	5. Chapter 5

**HERMANOS REALES?**

**Ohayoo minna! ^^**

**Gracias por leer, de veras, muchisimas gracias, a todos por leer, enpecificamente a los que dejaron reviews ;)**

**La Lolisshhinniaa siento lo mismo que tu, quiero matar a mi Sesshy por hacer eso TT^TT definitivamente soy masoca xD**

**y queria decirte que le dijo a Rin al oido fue solo, "encantado de conocerte Rin" y la beso, bueno, eso no se ni yo porque...je, je, je...**

**y ademas no la llegaba a besar, porque salia corriendo detras de Ahome =P**

cap.5

**Ahome POV**

_Note que alguien venia detras de mi y me agarro del brazo me gire y vi a Sesshomaru, le mire a los ojos, y vi que estaba confundido... voltee, no queria mirarlo..._

_-Porque has salido corriendo? - y ahora que le decia? Cuando ni yo misma sabia el porque..._

_-Amm... esque me encuentro mal, tengo angustia y de repente me han entrado ganas de vomitar, asi que me dirigia a los aseos... - dije poniendo mi mejor cara de enferma, vaya emntira mas ridicula, quien se lo creeria!_

_-Que? Te encuentras mal y aun asi has venido a la preparatoria, porque no me has dicho esta mañana que te encontrabas mal! -se lo habia creido? No me lo puedo creer! Le mire y vi que estaba preocupado, se acerco a mi, note como se me aceleraba el pulso, no entendia porque pero su cercania me ponia nerviosa..._

_-Un momento! Qu-que estas haciendo? ... - me habia cogido en brazos! Frente a todo el mundo! Que verguenza! Note como em ponia roja por momentos, agache la cabez ay la oculte en su hombro, sin pensar, cuando salimos de alli, me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba asi que agache la cabeza todavia mas, se acerco a mi oido, note su respiracion entrecortada... quizas a el tambien le daba verguenza..._

_-Oye... tranquila...ya no nos ve nadie...- me susurro demasiado bajito, me costo oirlo, yo solo asenti, y al mover la cabeza provoque que sus labios rozaran el lobulo de mi oreja provocando que hiciera un sonido raro que le siguio un, gruñido? De Sesshomaru... respiraba entrecortadamente, y Sesshomaru alejo su cara de la mia, para mi alivio...llegamos a su auto, abrio la puerta del copiloto y me sento alli, luego dio la vuelta y se subio conducia demasiado deprisa para mi gusto, supe que habia llamado a nose-quien pero solo llegue a entender algo como dile al profesor, Ahome, casa, asi que supuse que habia llamado para decir que me habia llevado a casa porque "me sentia mal y teni ganas de vomitar" no escuche el resto de la conversacion porque estaba en mis pensamientos, recordando el ligero roze de sus labios en mi oreja, y pensando en porque habia hecho ese ruido y porque Sesshoamru habia gruñido... acaso no le habia hecho notar un cosquilleo, como el que senti yo, que iba desde la oreja me paso por los labios, que cerre al instante, luego por la graganta, haciendo que emitiera ese raro sonido, y luego al estomago, pero no era doloroso como cuando tienes hambre, no,. Al contrario, me habia...gustado... abri los ojos por la sorpresa, me habia gustado que mi hermano me besara la oreja? No! Eso no podia haber sido! Llegamos a casa, y antes de que bajara del auto el abrio mi puerta y me cogio en brazos de nuevo, intente no pensar en su cercania, pensar en... gatos! Si, eso gatos! Cazando obillos de lana, y jugando, tan graciosos, cazandose entre ellos... sonrei, siemrpe me habian gustado los gatos...pero ams los perros aunque los gatos me gustaran mas, preferia tener un perro, yo queria tener un perro, pero nunca hbiamos tenido ninguna mascota salvo los ratones del desvan...suspire, a mi me encantaban los animales, mire a Sesshomaru, y vi que estaba estrañado, me pregunto si habria visto mi sonrisa y mi suspiro, agache la cabeza de nuevo, avergonzada...me llevo hasta mi habitacion y me recosto en mi cama, luego se sento en el sillon que tenia al lado e la cama, lo mire, diciendole con la mirada, que si no me iba a dejar dormir, el solo asintio y se fue... y entonces intente conciliar el sueño, pero no podia, argh! Esto era frustante! Muy frustante!_

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

_Ese roze habia sido... ella habia gemido? Habia gemido por mi? No, no podia ser... seguramente lo habria hecho con cualquiera, argh! Me enfureci al pensar en ese chucho ratrero de Inuyasha haciendola gemir, me imagina a Ahome diciendo su nombre,argh! Realemente era masoquista! No podia sencillamente no pensar esas cosas y ya esta! Pero entonces me la imagina gimiendo mi nombre, pidiendome mas, me la imagine debajo de mi rogando por que le diera mas... volvi a gruñir por segunda vez en el dia y note como mi "amiguito" despertaba... No debia pensar de esa anera de Ahome, despues de todo era mi hermana, quisiera o no... aunque doliera admitirlo... era mi hermana pequeña..._

_Cuando roze con mis labios el lobulo de su oreja, senti la necesidad de gruñir, pero lo resisiti, sin embargo, lo que no pude resistir fue el gruñir al oir un gemido salir de su dulce boquita, esa dulce boquita que tantas veces habia soñado besar..._

_Me recoste en mi cama y me quede dormido, no se como, pues crei que no podria dormir, pero no fue asi, me desperte ya cayendo el sol y em elvante a cenar, pase por la habitacionde Ahome, pensaba despertarla para que cenara un poco, pero cuando entre y al vi ahi, durmiendo tan placidamente, con ese rostro dignod e un angel, con una ligera sonrisa en su boca y un tinte rojo, casi inapreciable, en sus mejillas, me acerque a ella y el acaricie el rostro, para luego dar media vuelta, y cenar con una sonrisa en la cara..._

_Me sente a ver la tele en el salon, aunqeu tenia tele en mi habitacion, no queria ponerla pues estaba al lado de la de Ahome, y temia despertarla... me quede dormido viendo un programa de lo mas aburrido..._

_Cuando volvi a despertar ya ran las 8:10! Maldicion llegaba tarde!_

_-Ahomeeeeeeeee! -grite y al no recibir respuesta subi corriendo las escaleras, entre en su habitacion y empeze a agitarla del brazo._

_-Ahome! Despierta! Ya son las 8:10!_

_-Que que! las 8:10? no fastidies! - asenti y ella puso una cara de oanico de lo mas comica, pero entonces cunado se iba a levantra la empuje a la cama , y me acorde de que estaba enferma , y que seguramente por eso no se habia despertado, ella me miro confusa._

_-Me acabo de acordar, que estas enferma y que debes guardar reposo...asi que te quedaras en cama, y como ya es tarde dire que yo me hbaia quedado a cuidarte..._

_-Mmm...bueno vale! - parecio meditarlo y despues me dedico una gran sonrisa para acto seguido cerrar los ojos intentando dormir de nuevo, yo me quede alli, observadola, admirando su pecho que subia y bajaba al compas de su profunda respiracion, mire sus parpados cerrados, que se abrieron y me miraron curiosa, para volver a cerrarse, y que saliera un suave suspiro de sus rosados labios, queria sentirlos contra los suyos, deseaba poder notarlos contra su mejilla aunque fuera, sali de alli intentando relajarme, y entonces, me propuse idear un plan, un plan para que me besara, solo tendria que hacer algo por ella para que me diera un beso en al mejilla y entonces voltearia mi cara, recibiendolo asi en mis labios, sacudi la cabeza, borrando esos pensamientos de mi mente, eso era sucio y ruin, y ella era mi hermana, no debia hacer eso... por mucho que lo deseara... no debia..._

_Me llamaron, note mi movil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalon, lo cogi, y vi que era un numero desconocido, asi que curioso lo cogi..._

_-Sesshomaru al habla..._

_-Ho-hola? -esa voz... me era conocida pero no sbaia exactamente de quien era..._

_-Quien eres?_

_-So-soy Rin...la amiga de Ahome... - ah! Esa a la que le gustaba, jeje...era muy bonita, no tanto como Ahome, pero...realmente muy bonita...tal vez me ayudaria a olvidar a mi hermanita, aunque todavia no sabia si me queria olvidar de Ahome o no..._

_-Ah! Hola! Quieres que se ponga?_

_-S-si...porfavor...esque ella no coge el telefono..._

_Me dirigi a la habitacion de Ahome, de nuevo, ..._

_-Oye, Rin, me ovy a guardar tu numero para cuando me vuelvas a llamra, vale?_

_-Que? Oh! Si! Dea cuerdoo! - la note feliz, pero...estaba feliz solo porque me iba a guardar su numero, que rara que era..._

_Abri la puerta de su habitacion y ente, aparte el movil y le hable a Ahome._

_-Te llaman..._

_-Quien es?_

_-Esa amiga tuya...Rin... - la mire, su cara me demostro que no queria hbalr con ella, pero... porque?_

_-Quieres que le diga que no estas? -vi su reaccion puso cara de agrdecimiento, pero nego, asi que le pase el movil..._

_-Rin?...Hola! Que tal?...Yo bien...Ah! Si mejor, ya me siento mejor...quieres venir?...Para que?...Oh! Ya veo...Claro, claro, ven...adios...si, hasta ahora...-colgo y me devolvio el movil, evante una ceja, como interrogante, ella solo alzo los hombros y me dijo va a venir, me di la vuelta y regrese a mi cuarto..._

_**Ahome POV**_

_Agh! Realmente no queria que viniera Rin, y menos si venia por Sesshoamru, ahora que se habia enterado de que eramos hermanos, era evidente que qeurria venir, por eso no le habia cogido cuando me habia llamado a mi movil...sono el timbre y suspire derrotada baje las escaleras, y antes de abrir esboze una sonrisa y abri..._

_-Hola Rin! -la abrace, y leugo me separe, note, que miraba adentro sonrojada esperando ver a Sesshomaru..._

_-Ven, vamso a mi habitacion, y alli ideamos un plan para que venga con nosotras, ok? - le dije, ella me miro, no me estaba prestando atencion, sonrei, aguanta Ahome, aguanta, sigue sonriendo! Se fuerte! Y aunque no entendia porque tenia que ser fuerte, aunque no entendia porque me dolia, lo consegui, segui sonriendo..._

_Subimos a mi habitacion y alli al final ideamos un plan, ella se quedo en mi habitacion, y yo fui al cuarto de Sesshoamru, toque la puerta y escuche un leve, adelante, y pase..._

_-Oye, Sesshomaru... nos acompañas a mi y a Rin al centro, porfaaaaa...! - le dije con mi cara de cachorrito, sabia que no se iba a negar, pues Sesshoamru, nunca, NUNCA, se negaba a mi! Asintio, y sonrei triunfadora, orgullosa de mi misma, y entonces, recorde el porque lo habia hecho... y mi agache mi vista, la levante con una sonrisa, y fui a mi cuarto, con Sesshomaru suguiendome, abri mi puerta, vi a Rin que me miro preocupada y le guiñe el ojo a lo que ella se sonrojo, leugo salio, y slaimos todos, hacia el auto de Sesshomaru... yo me sente detras para que, dolorosamente, Rin se sentara al lado de Sesshomaru..._

_Llegamos, y Rin se fue delante, al aldo de Sesshoamru, mientras yo caminaba detras, entristecida, sin saber el porque...vi como Rin se acercaba a Sesshomaru, y como lo cogia del brazo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, para despues ponerse roja como un tomate, suspire, derrotada, peroe tnonces, lo que mis ojos vieron, me dejaron petrificada en el sitio...deje de andar en el momento...empeze a respirar entrecortadamente..._

_**Ya ta ^^**_

_**Cap. hecho, lo hize mas largo que los otros, pero esuqe no sabia donde dejarlo para que se quedara intrigante, y auqnue no se quedo mucho, algo si jeje**_

_**Despues de todo es obvio lo que vio no?**_

_**Besos y mil grax. por leer mi fic =P**_


	6. Chapter 6

**HERMANOS REALES?**

_**Holaa! antes de nada, gracias a todos por sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz, y tambien gracais a los que leen aunque no dejen reviews =P**_

_**La Lolisshhinniaa a sessh no le gusta rin, jamas me lo perdonaria si eso apsara en mi propio fic! O_o impredonable!**_

_**pero lo que pasa es necesaria para la historia que quiero hace, y tambien para que sea sesshome, lo siento si parece un poco sesshxrin, pero NO es asi! morirria antes, me sessh solo puede estar con ahome! y te juro que lo pase realemente mal, escribeinto que sessh la encontraba bonita TT^TT y no m molesto que pusieras 3 reviews, izo que se me quitara el aburrimiento y me riera un poquito =P y a ti y a shinystar200 k puse a rin porque lo preferia mil veces antes que a kagura! vosotras no? weno aqui va la conty que ya hable demasiado... u.u**_

_cap.6_

_**Ahome POV**_

_Pero entonces, lo que mis ojos vieron, me dejaron petrificada en el sitio...deje de andar en el momento...empeze a respirar entrecortadamente...no podia ser, Sesshomaru, MI Sesshomaru besando a una de mis mejores amigas! Respire profundamente, intentando calmarme, para que no se notara, en el momento en el que lo vi, no pude hacer ningun movimiento, mi corazon empezo a latir desbocado, me costaba respirar, tube que concentrarme, o si no acabaria ahogandome, no queria seguir viendolo, no lo soportaria, me di la vuelta, y gire en la primera calle que vi, me queria alejar, pero no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo rapidamente, no tenia fuerzas para correr, solo ande, con la mirada fija en el suelo, arrastrando los pies, note como las piernas me temblaban, haciendo que casi me desplomara en el suelo, las manos tambien me empezaron a temblar, me mire la mano y note que temblaba mas deprisa que durante un examen, me costaba andar, me costaba respirar, notaba los latidos de mi corazon en cada parte de mi cuerpo, no oia nada, solo el pum, pum de mi corazon, solo mis pasos temblorosos, queria alejarme de alli, que no se dieran cuenta de que no estaban, pero a la vez que si, porque si no se daban cuenta, si Sesshomaru no se daba cuenta, moriria en aquel lugar, sin darme cuenta me dirigi a donde sabia que Sango pasaba frecuentemente, me sente en un banco, saque mi movil y me puse musica metal a todo volumen con los auriculares, no es que me gustara pero en esos moemtnos, no podia escuchar otra cosa, no podia hacer otra cosa, cerre los ojos y heche la cabeza hacia atras, debia relajarme, queria relajarme, pero en vez de eso una imagen de ellos me vino a la mente, y mis piernas temblaron de nuevo, las mire, desesperada por que pararan de temblar, senti mis ojos humedecerse, pero no lloraria, no alli, no es que me diera verguenza, pero, no queria llegar a casa y que EL me preguntara porque tenia los ojos rojos, que le diria? Que me habia fumado un porro? Por favor Ahome, eso me distrajo un poco, pero no lo suficiente, seguia mirandome las piernas, que no paraban de temblar, toda yo estaba temblando de pura angustia, volvi a cerrar los ojos intentando concentrarme en la musica, pero me costaba mucho, entonces al cancion acabo y empezo una normal, no era romantica, ni lenta, pero no era metal, no era lo suficiente como para distraerme, puse un gesto en la cara medio de asco medio de sufrimiento e inmediatamente cambie la cancion, al escuchar el ruido del metal llegar a mis oidos los musculos de mi cara se relajaron, suspire, me costaba respirar enserio, el pecho se me oprimia, me dolia respirar, inspira, expira, inspira, expira...nada, seguia doliendo, casi dolia mas respirar lento que entrecortadamente como llebaba haciendo desde que...los habia...visto, empeze a sudar, cerre los ojos con mas fuerza, desee que en ese momento llegara Sango que me abrazara y me consolara, pero si me abrazaba, hecharia a llorar como un bebe, si venia y me veia asi, debia contarle lo que me pasaba, pero no podia, porque acababa de comprender que estaba enamorada de mi hermano, eso no podia ser, no! Trague con dificultad, permaneci alli sentada, alrededor de 15 minutos, entonces decidi que Sango no iba a aparecer por alli, y una parte de mi se alegro, otra, sin emabrgo, se entristecio...me levante, pero mis rodilals fallaron y cai, me volvi a levantar, no permitiria que me pasara esto por EL! Cogi aire dispuesta a tranquilizarme, y camine, en direccion a mi casa, a nuestra casa... llegue y cerre los ojos abri la puerta y me asome, suspire, no estaba alli, ahora no podria encararlo, ni a rin, no queria verla no queria ni hablar con ella, aunque no escuchara su voz, ni por mensaje, no queria, no queria y no queria, mañana faltaria a la preparatoria...no queria ver a ninguno de los dos, llegue me fui a mi habitacion, no pude dormir, cada rato sentia humedecerse mis ojos, pero resistia, no lloraria, me dolia la cabeza de intentar no llorar, pero no importaba, mas me dolia el pecho, el corazon no habia dejado de latirme con fuerza, entonces note una lagrima recorrer mi mejilla, me levante de golpe, la limpie, y entre a ducharme, con agua helada, asi me despejaria, entre, me estaba congelando, friaaaa! estaba muy fria! Me quede alli congelandome, habia una posibilidad de que cogiera una neumonia, pero en ese moemtno no me importaba, lo unico que queria era despejar mi mente, no querer llorar, que las piernas me dejaran de temblar, poder dormir, y dejar de sentirme desesperada, sin poder respirar, era agobiante, era lo peor que habia sentido hasta ahora, cerre los ojos de nuevo, y seguramente mi cara se desfiguro, no lo aguante mas y heche a llorar, me encogi, bajo el agua helada, me abraze las peirnas, y grite, solte un desgarrante grito de dolor, respire, con mas difucultad todavia, a causa de las lagrimas acumuladas, no se cuanto tiempo pase alli, posiblemente hasta horas, sufriendo, pero no volvi a gritar, no lo haria, ya era suficiente bajo el estar llorando, el estar compadeciendome por sentirme asi, porfin abri mis ojos, cerre el agua y cogi al toalla, me enrolle en ella, se sentia calentita, demasado calentita, me mire al espejo, con el pelo mojado, pegado a mi cuerpo, los ojos ya hinchados y rojos, y una expresion demoledora, que haria llorar a qualquiera que me viera en ese estado, y ese no iba a ser Sesshomaru, iria con Sango, la llame._

_-Sango al habla! - al oir su voz lo unico que pude hacer fue llorar y gimotear de dolor! _

_-Ahome? Que te pasa? - no le pude contestar le dije palabras sin sentido, no podia hablar debido a las lagrimas y el dolor..._

_-No te preocupes ya mismo voy a tu casa, esperame alli! _

_Iba a venir asi que decidi hacer unas maletas improvisadas, meti solo el pijama, y ropa para unos cuantos dias y mi uniforme, aunque no pensaba ir a la preparatoria, lo meti, por si acaso, no queria ni pensaba volver alli en mucho tiempo..._

_Sango llego y em abrazo, yo me quede alli llorando como una desquiciada, de que me habia servido no llorar antes, de nada! Me sentia peor que antes habia perdido ademas de a Sesshoamru, tambien a mi orgullo! Seguia temblando, me pregutno por cuanto timepo seguiria asi... y juntas nos fuimos a su casa..._

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

_Definitivamente Rin era desagradable! Me habia besado, sin mi consentimiento, y eso solo lo podria hacer una mujer en mi vida, y esa era Ahome! La aparte de mi rapidamente, y si Ahome lo ubiera llegado a ver, no voltee para comprobarlo porque entonces, quizas, fuera demasiado evidente que me gustaba, que estaba enamorado de ella, pero debi hacerlo, ya que al pasar tanto tiempo sin escucharla, finalmente decidi voltear para comprobar que seguia alli, mi cara se descompuso como hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba, al averiguar que no estba alli, mostre mis sentimientos en mi cara, respire profunamente, seguramente se habia ido para no incomodarnos a mi y a Rin, ah! Asi que era culpa de esa zorra! (perdon por el leguaje ofensivo... :P) la odiaba, realmente odiaba a esa niña estupida, la mire, enfadado, y ella retrocedio instintibamente, asustada de mi cara de ferocidad, me di la vuelta y heche a correr, ella venia detras pero no podia seguirme, llegue a mi auto y entre, por el retrovisor, espere a verla llegar, pero se tardaba demasiado, y Ahome podia estar en peligro, asi que ya se las apañaria, despues de todo habia sido su culpa! _

_Conduci mas deprisa de lo que debia, pero no importaba si me multaban, lo unico importante era ella, era Ahome, llegue a casa, y fui a su cuarto, no estaba alli, recorri la amnsion, las 4 plantas, y nada, no estaba en la casa, me fui corriendo de nuevo, cogi el auto, y me dirigi al centro, debia estar deambulando por las calles, no era seguro que estubeira sola por las calles, le podria haber pasado algo, y si le habian robado, o peor, violado! Enfurecido pise mas el aceleredor, casi atopello a un chico, pero no me fije, estaba concentrado en encontrarla, a ella._

_Llebaba ya 2 malditas horas y media buscandola, habia recorrido las mismas calles, 8 veces, pero segui, no me daria por vencido, debia encontrarla, no pararia, no hasta encontrarla, pero entonces pense que quizas ya habia vuelto a casa asi que volvi, pero no estaba en su cuerto, entre, y note que habia estado alli, la ducha estaba recien usada, la cama desecha, y por ultimo vi el armaria abierto, le faltsaban prendas, no estaba el uniforme, abri los ojos desmesuradamente, se habia ido, se habia ido de mi lado, note una pequeña lagrima traviesa pasar por mi mejilla, pero la quite, y ya no llore mas, nunca ent oda mi vida, habia llorado, y ahora, ella me hacia llorar, me hacia incumplir nuestra promesa al haber demostrado mis sentimientos en mi rostro a Rin. _

_Pasaron un par de dias, y Ahome, no habia aparecido, no volvia a casa y tampoco habia asistido a clases, asi que decidi llamar a su amiga Sango, puede que ella supiera donde estba, llame a su celular, peor no contesto asi que llame al fijo..._

_-Casa de Sango... -esa voz! No podia ser! Era..._

_Colgue de inmediato y corri, corri con todas mis fuerzas, debia ir a casa de Sango, sabia donde estaba, habia llevado alli a Ahome tantas veces, como no se me pudo ocurrir antes! Realmente era idiota! Muy idiota!_

_Al llegar toque el timbre con fuerza, insistentemente, varias veces, sin parar!_

_-Ya voy, ya voy... -esa voz, si, era inconfundible, debia de ser ella!_

_Abrio la puerta y..._

_**Hasta aqui llegue!**_

_**Una cosa que es muy IMPORTANTE para mi, porfavor, me podriais decir si la aprte en la que describo lso sentimientos de Ahome se quedo bien, de veras que es muy importante para mi!**_

_**Y en el sigueinte cap. Se hacerca ya e final Bss =P**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**HERMANOS REALES?**_

_**Grax a todos los que han dejado reviews y an leido =P**_

_**Shinystar200 me alegro que te alla gustado y realmente me cosot bastante el plasmar los senimientos, auqneu basicamente ice ese cap ara deahogarme ya que a mi me paso algo parecido porloque pense que los sentimientos me saldrian bastante bien jajajajaja! XDD**_

_**Luna y todos los que se pregutnan porque ya pronto el final, realemnte no lose, simplemente lo presiento jajaja xDDDD y lo de los hermanos paciencia, todo a su tiempo...**_

_**La Lolisshhinniaa me alegro que te haya puesto feliz loq ue puse que a Sesshy le molestaba Rin jajajajaja**_

cap.7

**Sesshomaru POV**

_-Ya voy, ya voy... -esa voz, si, era inconfundible, debia de ser ella!_

_Abrio la puerta y...la vi, alli estaba ella_

_-Ahome... -susurre, apenas pude oirme a mi mismo, y me abalance sobre ella abrazandola, slo habian pasado 2 miserables dias desde la ultima vez que la vi y lo habia pasado tremendamente mal, acostumbrado a verla todos los dias, durante practicamente todo el dia, a ver todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, sus expresiones, nunca pense que la hecharia tanto en falta, ahora comprendi, que no solo la queria, porque eso ya lo tenia ams que claro, sino que la amaba con todo mi ser, la agarre fuerte, no epnsaba soltarla, la note forcejear, para despues de calmarse empezar a sollozar, acaso no me queria? Acaso no me habia hechado en falta? No, por supuesto que no...ella no me amaba...cerre los ojos y suspire tristemente, oli su cabello, olia tremendamente bien, era un aroma tan dulce, se parecia tanto al olor de las flores de sakura y a la vez era tan distinto y unico..._

_-Sesshy...- la oi pronunciar mi nombre y me estremeci de placer, mi nombre dicho por esa tierna voz era maravilloso, me gustaria, me encantaria no solo oirla decir mi nombre, yo quiero oirla gemir mi nombre, gruñi ante tal pensamiento, me mordi el labio reprimiendo mis deseos, la deseaba, deseaba a mi hermana, y eso estaba condenadamente mal..._

_-Sesshy, porque has venido? Te a dicho Sango que estaba aqui? -la oi preguntar yo me elvante y me sente en el suelo, ella me imito, y quedamos frente a frente, mirandonos a los ojos, ella los tenia abirtos por la sorpresa, pero tambien llorosos, es como si no quisiera verme, como si el verme le doliera...yo puse cara de preocupacion y ella de sorpresa al verme mostrando mis sentimientos en mi rostro..._

_-No, ella no me ha dicho nada Ahome...acaso no querias que te encontrara? No querias estar conmigo? -me dolia pronnciar esas palabras pero em dolio aun mas su respuesta..._

_-No. -senti mi pecho oprimirse del dolor, ella no queria verme, lo habia dicho tan decidida que casi la crei, pero no debia creermelo, no debia ser verdad, ella em adoraba desde pequeña, aunque tan solo fuera como hermano, preferia eso a que no quisiera verme..._

_-Como? -pregunte serio de nuevo, no queria demostrarle lo dolido que estaba en realidad, noq ueria que me mintiera al verme destrozado, porque la conocia, y sabia que lo haria, sabia que se sacrificaria solo por la felicidad de otra persona..._

_-Pues eso, que no queria que em encontraras, en este momento...no...queria...verte... -dijo entrecortadamente la ultima frase, sabia que era mentira, la abrace pues se habia hechado a llorar,como hacia cuando habia relampagos..._

_-Ya mi niña...tranquila...vamonos a casa... -la senti asentir contra mi pecho, y se levanto, fue hacia dentro de la casa, cogio sus cosas y vino hacia a mi, al verla acercarse ta vulnerable, tenia unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla, de cogerle la mano, pero, puede, que entonces se diera cuenta de mis sentimientos, y no queria eso, no queria que me repudiara como hermano por sentir eso por mi hermana pequeña..._

_Ya habian pasado casi dos semanas de eso, desde entonces no habiamos hablado, solo lo necesario, hola, adios, buenas noches, y alguna que otra palabra mas, era lo peor del munod, pero era aun peor el no saber lo que le pasaba a mi pequeña Ahome...el no saber que le habia hecho, me fije en que en la preparatoria tambien evitaba un poco a Rin, o al menos, eso me parecia a mi, un dia habia ido a preguntarle a Rin que si se habia dado cuenta, pero ella solo intento parecer coqueta conmigo, lo unico que le preocupaba a esa niñata era intentar tener algo conmigo, cosa que nunca iba a ocurrir, solo Ahome debia tener el placer de poder seducirme, aunque ya lo hubira hehco inconscientemente, claro esta...Volvi a casa, agotado de Kagura y de todas las otras chicas, esque no se daban cuenta de aque no estaba interasado en ellas, no se daban cuenta de que la unica mijer en la que estaba interesado no lo estaba en mi, esque yo no me daba cuenta que por mucho tiempo que pasara iba a sufrir durante toda mi vida al haberme enamorado de ella, no podria haber sido cualquier otra chica, noooo...tenia que ser mi hermana pequeña...lo odiaba, odiaba este sentimiento!_

_Me sente en el sofa y prendi el televisor, esperando que encontrar algo interesante, pero como siempre, no hacian nada, oi unos pasos bajar las escaleras, no me gire, sabia que no era Ahome, conocia sus ligeros pasos, tan suaves, tan malditamente tentadores...!_

_-Sesshomaru...- gire la cabeza y me encontre con una de las sirvientas, la fulmine con la mirada, odiaba que las sirvientas me llamran por mi nombre con tanta confianza, ella enseguida se dio cuenta de su error, y rectifico._

_-Señor Sesshomaru... la señorita Ahome lo ha llamado... -que em habia llamado? Ara que? _

_-En donde esta? _

_-En su cuarto...mmm...señor...-agh! Esta sirvienta de pacotilla, me levante frustado y apague el televisor, fui en dieccion a la habitacion de Ahome, toque con suavidad a su puerta, contesto con un suave adelante, y cuando entre, me la encontre sentada en su cama, mirandome, inexpresiva, como hacia desde que la habia recogido de la casa de Sango..._

_-Que pasa?_

_-Tengo dos cosas que comunicarte...una de ellas...es que papa y mama, porfin, se han dignado a llamarnos, dicen que llegaran la semana que viene, que su "descanso" ya ha concluido... -dijo enfatizando la palabra descanso, yo rei ante eso..._

_-Ya vamos, que ya han tenido suficeinte sexo no? -dije con una sonrisa de medio lado._

_-Si...no se porque dicen que es un descanso, lo hacen siempre, cada año se van unos meses, de vacaciones, ellos solos, dejan a alguien de su trabajo al mando, y se van a una especie de luna de miel, jijiji... -la mire, habia reido, hacia dias que no la veia reir, era una imagen increible, ver su sonrisa, como se le iluminaban los ojos de felicidad, sonrei un segundo, con ella me costaba realmente no mostrar mis sentimientos..._

_-Y la otra noticia es que tengo una cita con Inuyasha asi que me tienes que ayudar a elegir la ropa! -dijo emocionada, yo me enfureci, que tenia una cita con inuyasha? Porque? Que tenia ese crio que no tubiera yo? Oh, si, no ra su hermano, y no era tres años mayor que ella..._

_-Tranquilo Sessh...solo tengo que hacer un trabajo por parjas con el...pero quiero verme bien, ademas tu eres un chico despues de todo asiq ue necesito de tu ayuda! -la mire friamente, no pensaba ayudarla a elegir que ponerse para ir a ver a ese chucho apestoso! Pero, entonces uan imagen de ella vestida muy ligerita de ropa paso por mi mente, y si al no saber que ponerse se vestia demasiado provocatiba!_

_-Esta bien... -cedi, pero solo para asegurarme de que se vistiera adecuadamente, calro, que eso yo no se lo diria, sino no me dejaria ayudarla..._

_La verdad fue mas divertido de lo que pense, aparte de provarse ropa, tambien cogio sombreros extravgantes de mama, y se puso una de mis corbatas con una camisa sin tirantes demasiado ajustada y una de las faldas de mama largas hasta los tobillos entre otras muchas cosas, fue gracioso verla con esos atunedos, y a la vez excitante, sobretodo, cuando se le ocurrio probarse un disfraz que le habia regalado una vez Miroku, ese pervertido! Era de policia sexy, demasiado sexy, al verla asi mi amiguito desperto y me acalore demasiado, cruze las piernas para que ella no se diera cuenta de lo que me habia provocado, y a los dos o tres cambios de ropa se me fue pasando, despues volvio a ser fria conmigo, yo habia pensado que ya se le habia pasado, pero vi que no era asi...pero para mi felicidad, al final se vistio normal, ni muy destapada, ni muy tapada, una cosa normal, aunque yo la veia esplendida de todas formas, esperaba que ese tal Inuyasha no...si la llegaba a tocar, le partiria la cara! Y nadie podia detenerme, podia justificarme diciendo que soy su hermano, qunque no lo hiciera solo por eso...! sonrei de manera escalofriante...seria una buena venganza mandarlo al hospital..._

_Sono el telefono cuando ya estabamos a punto de irnos y fui a cogerlo..._

_-Casa de los Taisho..._

_-Hola..esta Ahome? -era una voz de hombre, lo que desperto mis celos, y gruñi internamente, pero resisti las ganas de gritarle que no, y que era MIA!_

_-En este momento no puede hablar, que quieres? -menti, siq eu podia hablar, pero no queria que hablara con ningun chico!_

_-Ah! Bueno...soy Inuyasha llamaba para informar que no voy a poder hacer el trabajo y que no viniera ami casa porque estoy ocupado, ammm...con asustons familiares... -oi una voz de una chica de fondo, diciendole que se diera prisa, que sino se iba a vestir y no dejaria que la desvistiera de nuevo, con que asustos familiare eh?_

_-Esta bien, yo la informare, adios. -colgue el telefono y me dirigi a la entrada._

_-Quien era? -me pregunto friamente, no soportaba que estubiera tan fria conmigo!_

_-Era ese tal Inuyasha, dice que tiene asuntos familiares y que no puede hacer el trabajo... - la mire, se habia deprimido, realmente le hacia ilusion hacer ese trabajo con el crio ese...y eso realemente me molestaba!_

_**Ahome POV**_

_Asi que no iba a ir con Inuyasha eh?...yo que pensaba que me distrairia un poco, y dejaria de pensar en Sesshoamru un rato...suspire derrotada y me fui a mi hbaitacion, me acoste un rato mirnado al techo, pensando de nuevo, en el. En sus finos labios, que se curbaban en una linda sonrisa, pero que desaparecia enseguida, en sus ojos dorados, que se iluminaban cuando miraban al cielo, en su cabella plateado tan largo, que se balanceaba cuando andaba...sonrei, me encantaba todo de el, absolutamente todo... me levante y me dirigi a la ventana, estaba lloviendo, me gustaba el olor de al lluvia asi que abri ala ventana, pero entonces entro un aire congelado, cerre de inmediato, y puse una cara horrorizada, era aire de tormenta, y a mi me asustaban las tormentas, les tenia panico a los rayos y truenos! Las nubes estaban negras, definitibamente iba a haber tormenta, me acoste de nuevo, esperando que la tormenta hiciera presencia para atormentarme, y no tardo mucho, los truenos empezaron a oirse, y los rayos a verse, yo me encogi en mi cama, me agarre las piernas, y si le caia un rayo a la casa, o peor, y si le cai un rayo a odne quisieran que estubieran papa y mama? seria terrible, jamas nos enterariamos ya que no sabiamos donde estaban , nunca nos lo decian, auqnue, seguramente la tormenta no llegaba a donde estaban ellos, suspire aliviada, mire por la ventana, vi un rayo y espere, el trueno sono casi inmediatamente despues de que se viera el rayo, estabamos cerca de el centro de al tormenta! Odiaba esto! No podia dormir, note que unas lagrimas empezaban a salir de mis ojos y recorrer mis mejillas, con difucultad me levante de mi cama, y me dirigi a la habitacion de Sesshomaru, cuando era pequeña y habia tormenta siempre iba con el, llegue y toque la puerta, en el mimo momento que un trueno sonaba asi que chille y entre sin esperar respuesta, mire hacia la cama y Seshsoamru estaba dormido, le envidiaba, como podia estar dormido con la tormenta que habia, me acerque a su cama, estire el brazo y lo sacudi levemente, el abrio los ojos y se desperezo me miro, con sueño, y alzo una ceja en muestra de interrogatoria, yo lo mire, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, pero no solo a causa de la tormente tambien por lo que le iba a preguntar..._

_-Ha-hay tomenta...pu-puedo dormir contigo?..._


	8. Chapter 8

_**HERMANOS REALES?**_

_**Valeee! Antes de nadaaa gomeeeeeeen por tardar taantoooo... lo siento muxisimo! sk empece la rpepa y se me fue la inspiracion! Adios inspiracion! Jodidos de la prepa k acen k mi kerida L**__**a Loisshhinniaa se haya oreocupado por miiii! **_

_**weno aki dejo la conty lleva un poko subidito de tono jeje... aviso por si no keiren leerlo... es un exlucivo de la tormenta, lo ice corto porque de ese modo lo podria dejar de esta manera, taaan...bueno ya veraaan... jejejeje! Grasis a todos los k leen tanto si dejan reviews komo is no =P**_

_**La Tormenta!**_

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

_-Ha-hay tormenta...pu-puedo dormir contigo?... - do-dormir conmigo? Me sonroje, no queria pero... Ahome iba a dormir conmigo... en la msima cama que yo... calro si le respondia!_

_-Umh...haz lo que quieras... - haz lo que quieras? Haz lo que quieras? Eres imbecil Sesshomaru... eres imbecil! Y si ahora se va que? Habre perdido una oportunidad increible!_

_-Quiero decir... claro... si tanto miedo te dan las tormentas, ven... - ahora estaba mas rojo... habia hecho a un lado la manta para que se acostara conmigo, me di la vuelta, para evitar mirarla, si la miraba, y me fijaba en su camison casi transparente... no saldria de esta habitacion virgen! La note subir a la cama y taparse con la manta, queria voltear y mirarla... pero no debia, y entonces... la note acercarse, y murmurar algo parecido a "puedo abrazarte?" o algo por el estilo, la verdad no preste atencion, pues senti sus delicadas manos posarse en mi espalda y acariciarla levemente, con miedo a mi reaccion, me estremeci de puro placer, cuanto desearia no llevar camiseta ahora mismo, y sentir las yemas de sus dedos sobre la piel de mi espalda... voltear, y acariciarle la cara, notar sus pequeñas manos en mi torso mientras sentia su aliento sobre el mio, entremezclandose... ah! Al notar sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura sali de mi pequeño paraiso, me abrazo por la cintura, demasiado cerca de cierta parte... y se apego a mi, se acerco y, grr! Oh mierda... solte un gruñido al sentir sus pechos rozar mi espalda, instintibamente se izo para atras, pero de nuevo se acerco, aprete la mandibula intentando resistirme a voltear y hacerla mia en ese mismo instante... se apreto contra mi, su delantera se choco con mi espalda y se apreto contra ella...me estremeci de nuevo... suspire... que dificil iba a ser dormir esta noche... estubimos asi por largo rato, hasta que se oyo un nuevo trueno y ella me apreto con fuerza, decidi que debia hacerlo por ella, debia abrazarla, despues de todo era mi deber como hermano mayor, debia resistir la tentacion, y debia evitar que notara mi excitacion en cierta zona... me gire y la abraze, separando mi cadera de la suya, le rodee los hombros con mis brazos y le acaricie el cabello suavemente, ella se apego mas, e iba a dejarla, pero entonces recorde y separe la cadera mas, ella se retorcio de disgusto, queria estar en contacto conmigo, pero no se lo permitiria, no debia permitirselo si queria que ella me siguiera respetando y queriendo como lo hacia... se oyo un nuevo trueno y ella dio un saltito y un gritito, cerro los ojos, estaba apunto de llorar, y yo aqui teniendo pensamientos impuros con ella, era un demente! Le cogi al mano y la aprete, alzo la mirada y yo le sonrei, ella me sonrio de vuelta bajo la vista, y apoyo su cabeza en el hueco entre mi hombro y mi cuello, notaba su respiracion, se izo entrecortada, al igual que la mia, pero supuse que no era por la misma razon... me mordi el labio inferior, tenerla tan cerca, a mi edad, con la hormonas revueltas, era practicamente un suicidio, queria sentirla, queria sentir sus finos dedos recorrer mi piel, mi... ahoge un gruñido de placer, si sentia esto solo de imaginarlo, como seria si pasara de verdad? No! Sesshoamru no! No debes nunca... jamas! Pensar eso! No pasara nunca! La tormenta estaba cesando, Ahome se estaba quedando dormida, aspire su aroma... olia a maravillas, me encantaba su olor a sakura tan delicioso, me volvia loco, aspire de nuevo, cerrando los ojos y despues deposite un casto beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, estaba intentando calmar mi ereccion pero era imposible, me puse a pensar en matematicas, fisica, biologia, quimica, qualquier cosa serviria, por no podia concentrarme, no con ella tan cerca de mi... definitivamente hoy no iba a dormir... seria una larga noche... suspire ya derrotado, derrotado por ella, por mi Ahome... la note revolverse de nuevo, pero no entendi el porque, la tormenta ya habia cesado, la mire, estaba dormida, quizas... estaba teniendo un sueño? Me preocupe, y la separe un poco de mi, note el aire frio al separar su calido cuerpo del mio, asi que la volvi a abrazar de inmediato. Ugh! Mmmh... oh no! Habia dobaldo su rodilla y estaba rozando esa parte de mi, no se si tendre fuerzas para resistir esto, en que diablos estaba pensando cuando le dije que si que podia dormir conmigo? Cerre los ojos y me conentre en alejar mi cadera de su pierna._

_-Aaah! - que? Eso habia sido un gemido? Ahome estaba gi-gimiendo? Eso habia endurecido aun mas a mi "pequeño amiguito" la mire estaba soñando, pero... el que? _

_-Aah! Mas fuertee! - qu-que? ... que diablos esta soñando mi Ahome... cerre los ojos con fuerza, debia despertarla sino la haria mia, aunque ella estubiera durmiendo! No debia... por dios no estaba tan demente... no?_

_-Maas rapidoooh! - grr! Gruñi de placer, el tenerla ahi gimeindo, tan pegada a mi cuerpo me estaba provocando placeres que no habia sentido ni acostandome con ninguna, como me podia hacer sentir esto, tan solo escuchandola gemir?_

_-Ohh! Aaah! Mmmmmh! Ahi, ahi, ahi! - aaargh! No podia con esto, de veras que no podia! No lo resistiria por mucho tiempo!_

_-Oooh! Siii! Sesshy! ahi! justo ahi! Mas rapido! Mas fuertee!_

_**jejejeje! Ahi se queda...**_

_**Como reaccioanra Sesshomaru al oir a Ahome gemir su nombre?**_

_**Quereis que haga un exclusivo del sueño de Ahome... pero seria en una istoria a parte que se llamaria el sueño de Ahome, seria algo asi como para complementar la historia ya sabeis =P**_

_**bss dew y perodn por dejarlo corto sk sino no lo podia dejar con intriga jaja xD me gusta siempre dejarlo intriante jeje (risa malevola con rayos de fondo)**_


End file.
